The Korean Wolves
by BangBangNinja
Summary: These characters are my own and in my friendship group I am Tyke Dagger because in town I always am the one with a pouch around me full of sweets. Tyke, Danni and Brownie are related and only just met in this first chapter. So look out for the korean wolf brothers :3 Also the first chapter point of view is Roxy and the second will be Danni and third will be Tyke.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, wild and dangerous out here in the woods also known as the no man land in the war as it was also the place the war had begun, destroying everything in its way causing so much damage to all of the animals. I remember as a kid, my father would go hunting for wolves that were in his sight and I just followed him around because I felt safe near him whilst he points his rifle towards the deadly beast. A boy, yes I saw a boy who had ears that pointed on the tips, hair that were redder than fire, eyes that were big and brown, skin which was a olive colour and his clothes were a Korean school uniform that was a green sailor fuku that flopped all over the place. Hold on, there's another boy. This time he had black dog ears that was darker than the skin of a panther, his hair was like snow that gently fell on his head, the eyes were so cute and a blue type of colour, which was hard to tell because it could be hazel or maybe green, but his clothing was so baggy, loose and it was like the first boy, he had a button up polo shirt that had a logo on it and black, skinny, ripped jeans that clinged on to his legs.

"Dad look over there!" I shouted making my father turn his head pointing the rifle right at them with no fear besides I didn't understand the result in doing this, so I didn't regret telling dad. BANG! BANG! BANG! He missed 3 times because the boys were like thunder as they knew I saw them first and not my father. We then heard a faint howl knowing we had hit something, so we ran towards the scene to only find a pouch full of sweets that were new and not so sticky like all the other sweets I've seen in the market in the morning. We then realised a trail of sweets that showed us the way to the boy to find he was the red haired one, who was growling angrily at me and father telling us to back off but we didn't.

"Werewolf" father mumbled in such fright because he didn't know if werewolves are more dangerous than normal everyday wolves.

"Leave my brother alone!" What was that cry coming from? I kept turning my head around to find no one was around unless they are hiding away from me.

"Hold on, you're the circus act in South Korea! I'm sorry young boy, but please be careful out here." Father's voice was shaking and cracking each word making it sound very weird especially knowing he almost killed this boy, who seemed to be covered in chains of steel that only rattled every time he moved. I still wondered if his friend was still out here the forest.

2 weeks later…

Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me, but some ones at the door Brownie will you go answer it?" Father pretends to act posh because he wanted to feel that Brownie is now the lower class as she was our maid.

"Yes sir. I will, but I think it's my family who have been looking for me for years." She sweetly smiled. Dreaming of all the good times she had with her younger brothers who were now separated from her when their parents died in an incident where vampires got involved. This is also why she moved down to England with my father who offered her this chance to be safe at home with us.

"Sir, its 2 young boys, shall I bring them in or shut the door in their faces?" I saw father smile because he loved how she said the question to him, which showed she was focused on getting rid of them. Why? Well she wants to have a rest from her hard day of work.

"Hi, I'm Tyke Dagger and this is my younger brother Danni Demon." He started off with not a happy or delighted tone in his voice. He seemed angry that he was still shot in the leg. "I came here for my pouch, which I believe your daughter has in her bedroom on the window ceil, near her pink floral curtains that are hooked high up on the ceiling." He winked with such a cheeky grin making me giggle a little. If only I knew how he known I was just like him and his brother, Danni.

"You're a stalker?" Brownie seemed unsure about the boys whilst she turns her head in such a manner away from them.

"No mam. I'm a young, wise, handsome and brave gentleman who would never hurt a living thing, which is why I need my sweets…" Why does he always look at me with such a glare of fire, it really did feel like he was burning my eyes.

"He is sir …I mean…. Master." Danni was so cute for some odd reason, he didn't even look his age he's more of a child than most teenagers these days. You could tell they were related because they were both standing straight, looked similar to each other, sounded same and were both werewolves.

"Don't call me master, young man. Only Brownie is allowed to call me this." He is correct about that besides we don't have a clue of who these boys really are. We saw the mood in the house has finally changed because of that one mistake from poor little Danni, who knew he was not supposed to say that to father.

"It's a mistake sir. Do you know if a young girl called Brownie Dagger lives here?" Brownie widened her eyes realising that it was her 2 little brothers. Father couldn't believe that these 2 boys, now known as fools are her long lost brothers from Incheon in South Korea. Tyke and Danni were not sure what Brownie did look like because they haven't seen her in years ever since she moved to England trying to get away from the brutal war that sadly has spread over here so quickly.

"Do you know where Bolt is?" Brownie smiled as they both nod their heads quickly with such joy except Tyke who still was angry in the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Do I know where he is? Nope. Am I angry? Yep. Do I hate this so called sir? Of course! He shot me in the frigging leg and his daughter somehow has my pouch of sweets.

"He is waiting for you Brownie…" I cut Danni's sentence off with a growl whilst sir gives me such a dirty look. I'll show him a dirty look. I bent my back forward as my body begins to change into a dog like body making all of the fur of red and black pierce through my skin causing so much pain which is what I like to feel.

"TYKE!" Danni saw me going all mad at this one rich arse guy maybe he should learn who not mess with especially not me, or I'll tear his head off. I'm so hungry I might as well eat him if that's the best way to end all of this anger.

"P-Please don't…" Sir or stupid master looked like he was going to be drenched in blood soon, fresh red blood that belongs to him and no one else's. Danni hates it when I become like this as I' m a wild, alpha covered in chains that bring back so many memories that haunt me and the one I loved until she had got away. This is why I have the pouch. The pouch is full of sweets for one reason it's her gift for me, and the only reason why I am still in the circus is because of her as she was my loving master until the time I lost control during a circus act that killed many. I didn't mean it and if I could change the past, I would.

"At least get the pouch from your room." Brownie knew I was becoming a monster from hell as my fur was heating up, all because I'm a fire type wolf which is strange. Why? Well I'm the last fire wolf in this world that's why I'm the main act in the circus. The circus is called 'Wolf World' literally meaning all types are wolves from different countries and worlds are the entertainers to the audience also known as the stupid crowd who always seat down and squeal or take photos when not too. I hate it! The camera caused me to have a blue eye and one brown when I'm in wolf form, but it's not what I want to focus on… I WANT MY POUCH BACK!

"Here take it." The girl says with such a sweet tone in her voice making me calm down a little, it actually reminded me of my master's. Slowly I crawled to towards her, bowing my head down so she could slide my pouch strap around me reuniting me with my pouch finally.

"Tyke and Danni can I talk to you please." I just heard Brownie say whilst guiding us to the luxurious kitchen full of food and drink. Tasty.

"What is the matter?!" I growled making the other 2 seem very aware that I was what the conversation was about.

"Do you work at all Tyke?" I nod my head as I actually have around about 3 jobs, radio host, circus act and a band member. The fun one is band member because me and Danni sing together as I play drums and he plays guitar. The song we did is Forever or Never by Cinema Bizzare.

(Youtube clip: The one singing most of it is Tyke and the chorus is done by Danni who has a higher voice than Tyke. watch?v=tx3mRqHGGcs&feature=share&list=PLjF1Bl6DAWrFlP46t-hxiCMpriB5xPsWJ)

"Of course he does Brownie. Why?" We were all unsure except Brownie as she did ask the question in the first place for no reason or is there?

"Bolt is our step dad right?" We smiled as it represents yes, hold on she is now changing the subject. I don't get her. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE IN SCHOOL!" She screamed in our ears making Danni hide behind me as he was completely scared.

"We can't though…" I say whilst I transform into the red haired kid that I was before. Do I want to stay human? Of course, then I won't be counted as a freak at the circus besides I just want to be normal.

"I know, but would you rather be a dumb arse or a winner?" She knew I was competitive, so I would rather be a winner and not a loser or a dumb arse. Man I need to see how many sweets are left in my pouch. OH NO! THEY ARE ALL GONE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I straight away fell to the floor rebelling until I got some sweets as soon as possible. I'm suffering now, but who would eat my sweets?

"Don't look at me or her." I knew that he saw me acting like a toddler having a strop because he didn't get his own way and I swear my pouch was fully loaded. How am I going to work when there's no flow of sugar in my body? I slowly smiled to see they were looking at me strangely with such shock.

"You're going to the dentist Tyke and I know you… Where did he go?" Brownie says whilst looking for me to find I was in the fridge sitting inside crying whilst sucking my thumb. AH! She is carrying me, but where to?

2 hours later…

"Open up please and show me your teeth." The dentist was so evil especially him meaning Dr. Roger who was so bad that he pulls out the wrong tooth causing more pain making me know I couldn't trust the dentist anymore even if you tell them what the problem is they still get it wrong. I was clinging on to Danni as they literally had to throw me in my seat and duct tape me, but I tried to use my class but they covered them with duct tape as well. Suddenly I saw the assistant grab hold of my mouth making me open it slowly as the traitors leave the room to hear the other patient's screams of torture.

"Here doctor…" What the hell is that massive saw thingy in his hand?

"Say ah." I was going to anyway because it was going to hurt so frigging much. Besides who is paying for this to happen to me because none of us can afford it? No way he turned the saw thingy on and it is going really deep down my mouth, oh god it's nearly down my throat.

"Afterwards you'll get a lollipop. Okay?" The assistant says… Wait a minute she has sweets and not stickers. Cool I should come here more often for sweets it's a cheaper way, but is it free?

"Well done sonny, just need to get your teeth filled up. Besides you don't need to worry." Are you sure about that Dr. Rogers because you haven't taken the saw thingy out of my mouth or throat yet?


End file.
